Las Máscaras
by Luzb97
Summary: "En alguna cárcel de América, se encontraban un alemán, un francés y un español. Parece el inicio de un mal chiste, pero no, en realidad es el inicio, o más bien, el final, de una historia." Ladrones!BTT FrUK, Spamano y PruHun. Una comedia, pasen y lean! :D
1. Prólogo

Holaaaaaaaa! Una idea loca que se nos ocurrió con mi hermana. El BTT de ladrones! Y mandándose fail tras fail... jajaja Está coescrito con mi sis. Para ponerlo simple, nuestro trio favorito hace de las suyas! Seguramente hagamos fan-arts de este fic, asique si a alguien le gusta (por favor sean buenos!), pueden pasar por nuestras galerías de deviant para ver!^^ Busquen por luzb o Silbido!  
En fin, a la historia, disfruten!

* * *

Las máscaras

Prólogo

En alguna cárcel de América, se encontraban un alemán, un francés y un español. Parece el inicio de un mal chiste, pero no, en realidad es el inicio, o más bien, el final, de una historia.

Gilbert, el alemán, o prusiano como se había auto-nacionalizado para sus conocidos, caminaba de un extremo al otro de la pequeña celda, nervioso y murmurando para sí.

-¡Lo sabia!- exclamó de repente, deteniéndose en el lugar y apuntando un dedo acusador hacia el español.-¡Tú y tus estúpidos trajes ninjas son los culpables de todo!

-No culpes al pobre Toni~, dudo que comprenda siquiera que estamos en una celda- Intervino una voz suave y nasal. En fin, francesa. Su comentario podría sonar algo cruel, pero Antonio estaba acostumbrado y, para ser sinceros, todavía no entendía muy bien lo ocurrido ¡Pero sí sabía que estaban encerrados!

-¡No te metas, pervertido! Esto también es culpa tuya, Francis- Respondió Gilbert redirigiendo su asombroso dedo hacia el francés.

-No me llames pervertido. En primera, en todo caso ese eres tú, todos vimos cómo mirabas a la chica/hombre- empezó numerando con sus finos y cuidados dedos- Y en segunda...

-Vamos a concordar en que todos tenemos un tercio de culpa- Propuso Antonio tratando de aliviar la situación- ¿Sí?

La respuesta, vino al unísono y con tono cansado. - Antonio, cállate.

_1 mes antes._

Nuestros tres hombres de la celda se entuentran en este momento en un despacho elegante, aunque con una pinta ligeramente ilegal. Sentados hombro a hombro frente a un escritorio, y frente a su jefe, el mafioso más buscado de Italia: Augustus Vargas.

No era como si lo supieras con sólo verlo. Es más, Augustus hasta parecía un viejito agradable, amante de las cosas bellas y de la vieja escuela. Incluso podrías decir que era alguien a quien quisieras tener de vecino. Ya sabes, alguien tranquilo, amable, que sólo recibe visitas de sus nietos y que es, en esencia, inofensivo.

Pero no, las apariencias engañan, y mucho. Augustos no había llegado a ser el capo de la mafia por cortar flores y escupir arcoiris. Claro que no. Estaba ahí por cortar cuellos y escupir entrañas. Metafóricamente hablando, o no, quien sabe.

De algo estaban seguros, su jefe era alguien de temer y respetar. Si en ese momento se encontraban ahí, era por una de dos razones: O finalmente iba a matarlos por su incompetencia, o simplemente tenía otro trabajo para ellos. Aunque, sinceramente, se inclinaban más por la primera.

-Bueno, muchachos- Comenzó su superior.- Creo que ya saben por qué están aquí...

Todo tipo pensamientos pasó por las cabezas de nuestros protagonistas:

"_Oh no, oh mierda. Es la pausa dramática, este es mi fin, adios mundo cruel, ¡adios tomates!"_

"_Sacrebleu__, soy__ demasiado hermoso para morir. No voy llorar, no lo haré maldición. Oh mon Dieu._

"_El asombroso Gilbert no puede morir. ¿Verdad? Nadie podría eliminar algo tan asombroso. ¡__Scheiße!__¡No se puede ser tan egoísta con el mundo!_

-Como saben, es mi deber informarles que...

-¡POR FAVOR NO NOS MATE! Sé que rayamos en lo inútil pero podemos cambiar, ¡lo prometo! - Interrumpió Antonio, poniéndose de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-MÁTELOS A ELLOS- Siguió Gilbert, parándose y señalando a sus compañeros- Es su culpa, ¡todo es su culpa por no ser asombrosos!

-Hay tantas mujeres que quieren ser mis esposas, no puedo dejarlas solas.- Exclamó Francis tomándolo de la camisa- ¿Que sería de ellas _sans moi_?

Augustus apenas se contuvo de hacer un facepalm ahí mismo, en cambio, mientras contaba hasta diez, hizo a un lado a Francis y alzó la voz por encima de los lloriqueos de los tres.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie, al menos, no por ahora- Afirmó tratando de calmarlos.

El trío suspiró aliviado.

-Ya lo sabía- Mintió Gilbert patéti-err-asombrosamente.

El jefe lo miró con una expresión incrédula. El prusiano se llevó la mano a la boca y la selló con un cierre imaginario.

-Están aquí, porque como saben, o como deberían saber- Aclaró el viejo italiano- El Museo de Bellas Artes tiene algo que me interesa. Algo que quiero que me consigan.

Francis, ya recompuesto de su repentino colapso, inquirió- ¿Está seguro, _Chef? _Ese museo es conocido por su seguridad y nosotros, bueno...-Trató de encontrar una palabra que no sonara ofensiva.

-Apestamos.- Finalizó Gilbert.

_-Oui_, basicamente.

-Lo sé.- Concedió Augustus, y los tres bajaron simultaneamente la cabeza avergonzados.- Por eso les estoy dando esta última oportunidad, si lo logran, los ascenderé.

-Y si... ¿no lo logramos?- Preguntó Antonio.

-Digamos que... el Mediterráneo es un buen lugar para descansar eternamente- Respondió el capo mirándolo con sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrecruzando los dedos.

-¡¿Nos vamos a mudar?!- Exclamó el español lleno de emoción y con una gran sonrisa- Chicos, ¿escucharon? ¡Nos vamos a mudar!- Siguió volviendo la cabeza hacia ellos.

Francis y Gilbert tragaron saliva, ignorando la estupi-err-inocencia de su amigo. Augustus también lo ignoró, al menos el mensaje había sido captado por dos tercios del grupo.

-Tienen un mes para infiltrarse en el museo y traerme las famosas _máscaras venecianas_ que quiero. _Capisci?_

-¿Y qué tienen de especial esas máscaras?- Preguntó Francis aunque luego rápidamente agregó- Si nos permite preguntar, claro.

Aquí Augustus se levantó de su escritorio, los ojos de los tres hombres pegados a él. Se acercó a un inofensivo cuadro en la pared izquierda de la habitación y lo señaló.

Era la pintura de una casa junto al río, nada especial. Pero a juzgar por la seria expresión del mafioso, sí era importante.

-Éste,-Comenzó- Este es mi hogar.

-Es muy bonito- dijo Antonio, y se ganó un golpe en la nuca de parte de Gilbert por abrir la bocota

El jefe suspiró. Sí que eran sus peores empleados. - Esas máscaras pertenecieron a mi familia en la antigüedad. Perdí contacto con ellas cuando vine aquí, a América- Hizo una pausa acercándoseles- Las quiero devuelta. Me pertenecen, y no tengo deseos de que estén en un estúpido museo ¿Tienen otra pregunta inútil?

_-Nein, _jefesito.- Respondió el prusiano por los tres.

Augustus hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándoles que era momento de retirarse.

Así lo hicieron. Con el espirítu por el piso, dos de ellos al menos, regresaron a su apartamento compartido en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. No era nada pretencioso, a decir verdad, de no ser por Francis y sus actitudes de nena, se caería a pedazos, pero estaba bien, apenas pasaban tiempo ahí después de todo.

Sentándolo en el desgastado sofá, (Más que nada por ser la cama de sus pájaros y tortuga mascota, Pierre, Gilbird y Manola) le explicaron a Antonio que no iban a mudarse al mediterráneo, y también que: _no, Antonio, no vamos a volvernos peces. _Seguidos de: _¡claro que tampoco sirenos! ¿Qué te pasa?_

Deprimidos ahora los tres, se acostaron temprano. Tenían un largo mes por delante. _Nuestro último mes con vida, muy problamente._


	2. 1 Aceptación

HOLAAA! Perdón por la tardanza por el primer cap! Como recompensa esta entrada es mucho más larguita :D  
Y gracias por los reviews enserioo! Siempre nos animan a seguir escribiendoo!

**RozenSword:** El primer reviews! wowow! jajajja gracias por tu apoyo! Y siii Antonio es inocente pero es un amor. Son nuestras parejas favoritas para el BTT, nos alegra que te gusten! Gracias de corazónn ^^

**Azmine Junet: **No podría ser un fic sobre el BTT sin ser gracioso! Estos tres siempre nos hacen reír! Que bueno que te gusten las parejas! Es cierto que no hay mucho de ellas en español y eso tiene que cambiarrrrrr! jajaja gracias por tu apoyo! Ojala te guste el primer capitulo :)

**nekomisakichan: **Que lindo que te hicimos reír! Ojala este capitulo te resulte igual de gracioso! El Toni es especialista en hacer reír XD

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

"**Aceptación"**

El sol y una suave brisa se colaban por las cortinas. Todo estaba en paz. Una hermosa mañana, silenciosa salvo por el ocasional ronquido de cierto Prusiano.

Como ya se había establecido, el apartamente no era nada pretencioso, lo cierto es que rayaba en la inmundicia. Así que sus tres habitantes debían conformarse con un solo cuarto, y por ende, una sola cama. Lo habían meditado mucho, y aunque no les gustaba la idea (en especial a Francis porque el muy pervertido ya no podría dormir desnudo), no existía otra opción, o compartían la cama, o dormían en el piso, simple como eso.

Gilbert abrió los ojos un poco. Por entre sus pestañas, alcanzó a ver una hermosa cabellera rubia. Su cerebro no funcionaba del todo bien a esas horas, y llegó a la _muy errónea_ suposición de que se trataba de una hermosa chica que, anoche, había caído en sus asombrosos brazos. Si no lo recordaba era simplemente porque había estado demasiado borracho.

_"Creo que no queda de otra que comenzar de nuevo..." _Pensó con una sonrisita, y aún medio dormido, estiró su cuello hasta alcanzar la oreja de esa bonita chica. Y _mein Gott_, ¡que pelo tan suave!

Francis estaba teniendo el sueño más hermoso y confuso de todos, no es que se quejara, claro que no. En un momento estaba cocinando en un prestigioso restaurante en su país natal, y al otro, la tarta de manzana que preparaba se transformaba en una Diosa Afrodita. Con un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación y además era comestible ¡comestible! _Mon dieu._

La chica de su sueño parecía estar enfrascada con su oreja y se sentía tan real, el francés tenía que devolverle el gesto de alguna manera. En su mente se trataba de la chica/tarta pero en la realidad... Bueno. Tanteo con su mano hasta encontrar lo que le pareció el culo más firme que había tocado jamás, y ¡se sentía tan real también!

Murmurando palabras empalagosas en su idioma, empezó a manosearlo con todo el amor que podía dar.

Mientras tanto, Antonio soñaba tranquila e inocentemente con su tortuga Manola. Pero ésta de la nada se mentía dentro de sus pantalones y le masajeaba sugestivamente el trasero.

Despetándose de golpe por el sueño tan extraño, se dió cuenta que lo que sentía no era su tortuga, sino la mano de Francis. Abriendo los ojos a más no poder y con espanto gritó un agudo ( y muy varonil, por cierto)- ¡¿FRANCIS?!

El susodicho rompió con su fantasía bruscamente y se encontró con la no tan agradable realidad. Retiró su mano lo más rápido que pudo, avergonzado. Antonio tenía la boca en forma de una perfecta "o", mirándolo con confusión, luego sus ojos se desviaron un poco y su tez se volvió totalmente blanca.

Francis siguió su mirada. Seguía sintiendo caricias en su cuello ¿Eso era posible? Lentamente comenzó a girar su cabeza. Con horror vió que no era la chica/tarta si no...

-¿¡GILBERT!?

El albino abrió los ojos como platos, rojos del sueño y se encontró con las miradas atónitas de sus dos amigos. Sorprendido él también soltó: - ¡¿CHICOS?!

-Que. Estabas. Haciendo.- Preguntó el francés con cautela.

-Es que-er- Es q-que- Tartamudeó tratando de encontrar las palabras- ES QUE TU PUTO PELO ES TAN CONFUSO FRANCIS.

-Tiene razón.- Acotó Antonio- De atrás podrías pasar por una chica con barba y pelos en las piernas.- Luego pareció recordar algo- ¿Y tu por qué me amasabas el culo, pervertido?

-¡No me culpes! El asombroso hizo que pensara que eras una chica/tarta.

Gilbert y Antonio lo miraron. Y preguntaron al unísono:

-¿Cuál chica... tarta?

-Olvídenlo.- Contestó resignado. Lo cierto es que empezaba a considerar ver a un psicólogo por tan extraños sueños. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tenía una secreta obseción sexual con la comida.- Mejor olvidemos todo esto.

-Trato hecho.

Se quedaron sumidos en un silencio incómodo por algunos segundos mirando el techo lleno de grietas sobre sus cabeza como si fuese lo mas interesante que podían mirar. Hasta que...

-Francis, hazme el desayuno.- El prusiano rompió el silencio, rascándose a la vez de forma inapropiada.

-Gilbert, que me confundas con una chica no te da el derecho a tratarme como una.- Se defendió indignado mientras miraba _donde_ estaba la mano de su amigo. ¡Y luego lo llamaban a él indecente!- Además...

-Yo quiero omelette, Franny- Interrumpió el español con una sonrisa. Francis no podia decirle que no a esa cara tan, bueno, _Antonio__._

-… Está bien.- Se rindió levantándo su trasero del colchón.

Mientras el francés se dirigía a la cocina, sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y chocaron sus palmas en señal de victoria.

* * *

-¿Gilbert, una palabra que signifique escaso de inteligencia?- Preguntó el español ya sentado en la mesa, intentando resolver un crucigrama.

-¿Probaste con tu nombre?- Bromeó ácidamente el albino sentado frente a él. Tenía una expresión aburrida, con su cabeza reposando sobre una de sus manos.

-Sí, pero 'Antonio' tiene demasiadas letras- Respondió el otro con muchísima seriedad.

Gilbert lo miró inexpresivo. A veces Antonio era simplemente, bueno, _Antonio_.

En ese momento, Francis emergió de la cocina con tres humeantes platos de omelette. El living se llenó de un olor exquisito. Bastante contrastante con el, al parecer permanente (a pesar de los esfuerzos del francés), olor a _hombre _que solía haber.

_-Voilà._- Dijo poniéndolos sobre la mesa- Ojalá se atraganten, malagradecidos.

_-Hmmph– _Fue toda la respuesta que recibió de su amigo de cabellos blancos, el muy maldito ya se estaba atiborrando la boca con comida.

-Gracias, tío.- Agradeció el moreno con un plus de sonrisa.

Incapaz de seguir mostrándose como víctima (aunque sí dejó escapar un dramático suspiro), Francis se dejó caer sobre la silla para empezar a comer.

Se sumieron en silencio. Salvo por el ocasional _'clank' _de los cubiertos sobre el plato y las exclamaciones de realización de Antonio cada vez que llenaba un espacio en su dichoso crucigrama, el aura general que despedían los tres era bastante deprimente.

A Gilbert no le gustaba el silencio. No le gustaba para nada. Menos aún cuando sus dos amigos tenían esas caras de malditas nenas en su período. Eso no era asombroso. Así que fue el primero en abrir la boca (llena, por cierto).

-Bueno, maripositas- tragó- creo que es obvio que la situación en la que estamos no es para nada asombrosa.

-¿Tú crees?- Ironizó Francis.

-Sí, sí, sé que eres algo lento y tal vez todavía no te habías dado cuenta- Siguió el albino como si nada. Definitivamente no entendía el sarcarmo.

-...Tonto.- Masculló el francés entre dientes.

-¡TONTO! ¡Pero claro! Gracias, Franny.- Exclamó de repente Antonio y sumergió su cabeza de nuevo en su crucigrama.- No puedo creer que pude terminarlo- soltó orgulloso.

-Toni~, 'Tortuga' no es sinónimo de adorable...- Intentó aclararle Francis luego de echar un vistazo a su trabajo, pero el español estaba tan feliz que lo ignoró completamente.

-¿Enserio ni siquiera vamos a intentarlo?- Volvió a hablar Gilbert, harto de la situación.

Sus amigos lo miraron. Incluso los verdes ojos de Antonio se volvieron tristes al recordar su inevitable sentencia de muerte.

-Aceptémoslo, _mon_ _ami.- _Trató de razonar el rubio- No hay manera de que podamos robar esas máscaras y vivamos para contarlo.

-Ni siquiera nos dejarán evolucionar en sirenos.- Acotó el moreno haciendo pucheros.

-Antonio, cállate.- Espetaron los otros dos al unísono.

Terminaron el desayuno y cada uno se dedicó a hacer lo que habitualmente hacían los domingos por la mañana.

Antonio se adueñó del pequeño televisor argumentando que hoy en su novela le harían una coronoscopía a María Pancha, y que de ninguna manera iba a perdérselo.

Francis limaba sus uñas distraídamente, escuchando el ocasional _"¡Oh No, María Pancha, claro que José Ricardo te ama!" _de su amigo español.

El albino jugueteaba con su mascota, pensativo. No podía dejar que las cosas terminaran así. ¡Él era el asombroso Gilbert, después de todo! Acabar sus vidas de esa forma no era digno de alguien como ellos. Debían intentarlo. Algo, lo que sea. Pero quedarse de brazos cruzados no era una opción. Él, como el asombroso, y auto-declarado, líder del grupo tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Súbitamente una lamparita imaginaria se encendió sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué mejor lugar para levantarles el ánimo a esos dos que su bar favorito? Nada era mejor que la cerveza que servían allí, al fin y al cabo, era _alemana_.

-Esta decidido Gilbird- le habló con determinación a su pequeño pollito mientras le acariciaba las plumas de la cabeza- Hoy iremos a _"The lost sheep" - _Y estaba seguro, como de que era asombroso, que funcionaría.

* * *

-¿Y dónde está la tortuga gigante Gilbert? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- El español comenzó a hablar. Parecía buscar algo increíble con la mirada, pero en ese lugar sólo parecía haber mesas, borrachos, una pequeña pista de baile, y más borrachos.

-Entiendo que le mientas al pobre Toni para traerlo aquí- Comenzó el francés tranquilamente - PERO NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ ARRASTARME A MÍ POR LOS PELOS, LOCO PSICÓPATA.- Gritó y procedió a arreglar su maltratada cabellera.

-Oh vamos, no hubieran querido venir de otra forma- Intentó razonar el albino- Además creo que una noche aquí es justo lo que necesitamos para reavivar nuestro espíritu. Unirnos más, ya saben... estar juntos como amigos y esas cosas...- Agregó incómodo. Hacerse el sensible no era lo suyo exactamente.

-Tío, eso suena muy homosexual. Harás llorar a Franny.

-¡No es cierto!- Se defendió Gilbert

-Claro que sí. Míralo, ya empezó.- Respondió Antonio señalándo al rubio. Éste de inmediato secó sus ojos. ¡No es que estuviese llorando! Se le había metido algo en los ojos... Al mismo tiempo.

-Mejor sentémonos- Concluyó el francés. En estos momentos lo más conveniente eran las retiradas.

Los tres amigos se desplazaron por el pequeño bar hasta sus asientos habituales en la barra. El lugar en sí no era la gran cosa. Un antro de mala-muerte, horrible iluminación y con un aroma exquisito, mezcla de sudor, cigarrillos y alcohol. Era lo mejorcito del barrio, y solían visitarlo regularmente. A pesar de ser un bar de segunda, las cervezas eran buenas (y baratas) y siempre existía la posibilidad de ligar con alguna chica (o chico, por qué no) de por ahí.

Bueno, eso para Francis y Gilbert (y más que nada para Francis. Gilbert apestaba para conseguir citas) porque el corazón de Antonio, como a él le encantaba repetir y repetir incansablemente, ya tenía dueño.

Ya sentados en la barra, el trio se dispuso a esperar por el cantinero.

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo- comenzó el castaño- Dora me comentó la semana pasada que despidieron al que hacía las bebidas aquí.

-¿A Larry? ¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó confundido el prusiano- ¿Y quién diablos es Dora, Antonio?

-La vecina del 4to B- Respondío el aludido.

-¿La vieja loca de los gatos que trató de violarme?- Inquirió Francis. Su expresión mostraba un ligero toque de terror ante un recuerdo reprimido.

-No está loca, es muy agradable- Se defendió el hispano.

-Seguro te desviste con la mirada cuando estás distraído- Siguió Gilbert- ¡Es decir, siempre!

Ante esto Antonio ahogó un grito, indignado. El de pelo blanco se cubrió la boca, dándose cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento- Se arrepintió enseguida el prusiano.

-Te pasaste esta vez.- Lo acusó con su dedo índice el moreno.

-¡Bueno ya, perdóname!

_-Excuse me _¿Van a ordenar algo, o sólo planean discutir como idiotas toda la noche?- Interrumpió una voz con un marcado acento inglés desde el otro lado de la barra. Seguro se trataba del nuevo empleado.

-¿Y tu quién eres, cejotas?- Interrogó el albino. Nadie lo llamaba idiota. Eso no era asombroso.

-Arthur Kirkland. Trabajo aquí ahora.- Respondió el rubio de pelo corto rodando sus ojos verdes. Al parecer el hecho de trabajar allí no le agradaba del todo- Es un placer, cavernícola.

Gilbert estaba apunto de responder con palabras MUY fuertes, pero fue interrumpido (¡de nuevo!) por su amigo francés.

_-C'est un rêve ce je vois? C'est un ange! Un ange avec des gros sourcils! (¿Es un sueño esto que veo? ¡Es un ángel! ¡Un ángel con cejas grandes!)- _Dijo tomándo la mano del inglés entre las suyas. Su cara era aquella que tendría una fan de tener a su ídolo en frente. De un bobo enamorado, para ponerlo más simple.

-Aléjate de mí, pervertido- Exclamó Arthur liberando su mano con algo de repulsión. El desgraciado ya se estaba inclinando para besarla y eso NO iba a suceder.- Tenías que ser francés, _you bloody frog._

-Tu francés- Respondió él con una sonrisita pícara y volvió a sentarse. El comentario no parecía haberle afectado en lo más mínimo- Francis Bonnefoy, por cierto.- Se presentó extendiéndole una rosa aparentemente salida de la nada. Arthur la rechazó sonrojandose y frunciendo el ceño aún más.

-Amigo, que _asco_. Seguimos aquí ¿recuerdas?- Interrumpió Gilbert- Vas a traumatizar al pobre Antonio.

Se dio vuelva para probar su punto, pero su amigo español ya no estaba. Se levantó dejando a Francis a solas con el nuevo barman. Cuando Antonio estaba suelto nada podía terminar bien...  
Se movió por entre las mesas y luego por entre la gente bailando. Era difícil distinguir bien, pues el lugar no tenía buena ventilación y el humo de los cigarros se acumulaba. Pero al final lo encontró, y cómo lo encontró...  
Su amigo estaba semidesnudo bailando sobre una de las mesas del fondo, botella vacía de ron en mano y cantando Lady Gaga a todo pulmón. Sí que se emborrachaba facilmente.

-Baja de ahí en este instante, jovencito- Le exigió, y por un momento se golpeó mentalmente por haber sonado tan parecido a su abuelo.

-Uh-uh ¡Nuuncaaa!- Siguió el castaño con un moviemiento de caderas.

-Voy a contar hasta tres.- Le advirtió el albino. Ese truco jamás fallaba.

_-Eins... Zwei..._

De repente un peso muerto lo noqueó y se encontró en el piso. Sobre él, un español muy risueño y muy borracho reía como colegiala musitando algo relacionado con tortugas y churros en un mundo mágico.

_-...D__rei__.- _Terminó de contar, derrotado.

-Oigan si querían estar solos nada más tenían que decirme- Comentó jugando una voz nasal tras ellos.

-Déjate de bromas y quítamelo de encima, franchute.- Le ordenó enojado Gilbert. Eso no había salido nada bien.

Entre los dos lograron poner de pie al moreno. Cada brazo reposando sobre sus hombros como soporte.

Iban camino a sus asientos cuando una potente y ronca voz los hizo parar en seco.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!

Los dos tercios conscientes del trio se dieron la vuelta. Un hombre inmenso, y cuando digo inmenso me refiero a inmenso con I mayúscula. ¡Tenía músculos en los músculos! O eso les pareció a ellos. La expresión de enojo y pocos-amigos que lucía tampoco era de mucha ayuda.

_-Oui?- _Susurró/preguntó Francis, tratando de parecer calmado.

-¡Ese maldito que sostienen robó mi ron! ¿Quién va a pagarlo ahora? ¿Eh? ¿DÍGANME QUIÉN?

Francis y Gilbert estaban a punto de contestar una respuesta MUY inteligente e ingeniosa que los habría sacado de allí con vida (nótese el sarcasmo) pero su amigo español y seminconsciente se les adelantó.

-Gorrdo que yo no teeh robaooooooo'

-¿Qué has dicho?- Inquirió el otro de manera no muy delicada. Francis y Gilbert se miraron. Debían salir de ahí y rápido. Volvieron a agarrar a su escurridizo amigo pero eso no impidió que siguiera hablando.

-¿Es que eresh gorda y ademash zorda? ee tu_ beach. _Perra loca.

Ante ese insulto a su idioma,_(¿es que alguien había llamado playa a otra persona?)_ Arthur levantó la vista de la barra y del trago que preparaba. Alcanzó a ver justo cuando el puño de pie grande hacia contacto con la cara del pobre y ebrio Antonio. _"Idiotas" _Pensó.

Antes que el toro-humano los matara, se apresuró a echarlos de patitas a la calle. Francis le dijo alguna idiotez empalagosa pero fingió no escuchar. Regresó adentro. Menudo primer día había sido...

* * *

-Si no te hubieras puesto en modo idiota por un par de cejas coquetas- Acusó el albino a su amigo francés al tiempo que cruzaban la puerta de su apartamento y prácticamente arrojaban al sofá al maltrecho español- Nada de esto habría pasado ¡El maldito nos persiguió durante 5 calles enteras!

-No me heches la culpa. ¡El señorito roba-bebidas-del-abobinable-hombre-de-las-nieves tiene la culpa!- Se defendió el otro señalando al castaño.

-Losh guiero chicos, losh guiero musho- Balbuceó éste casi dormido.

Gilbert y Francis se quedaron en silencio. Querían enojarse con él. Gritarle. Acusarle de que era un idiota. Pero todo lo que les salió fue una carcajada. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no pasaban una noche como ésta. Llena de acción y emoción entre amigos.

Doblándose en dos debido a la risa, el de pelo blanco alcanzó a decir:

-¿Lo ven? ¿Ven lo que podemos hacer juntos?-

-¿Ganarnos otro enemigo mortal y conseguirle a Toni un ojo morado?

-¡Además de eso! ¡Estuvimos asombrosos! Como eramos antes de enterarnos de nuestro nuevo trabajo.

-¡BAD TOUCH TRIO AL PODERRRR!- Gritó Antonio desde el sillón, un puño apuntando al techo- Quiero a mi Logino- Agregó luego, pero fue ignorado.

-Si, exacto._ Bad touch trio_. No existe NADA que no podamos hacer si estamos juntos. Y además...- Gilbert detuvo su discurso- ¿Francis, estás llorando?

-Soy un alma sensible ¡¿DE ACUERDO?!- Respondió el peli-largo aspirando sus mocos.

-Lo she tío, te entiendo. Dame un abrazho. Tú también Gil. Vengan losh dosh- Interrumpió el castaño abriendo sus brazos. Sus dos amigos aceptaron la muestra de afecto. Gilbert estaba algo reluctante pero terminó cediendo al musitar algo entre las líneas de:_ "si le dicen a alguien de esto, lo negaré."_

Y ese momento, antes de quedarse dormidos en el incómodo sofá, en una suerte de acuerdo silencioso, decidieron que robarían esas máscaras. Que lo intentarían. Lo harían porque tenían razones para hacerlo. Muchas de ellas. Amaban lo que hacían y quiénes eran. Formaban el asombroso Bad Touch Trio. Un maldito museo y sus malditas máscaras no iban a vencerlos.

Además, Antonio todavía debía conquistar al ladrón de su corazón: Lovino. Francis tenía un nuevo interés, uno con mal humor y cejas prominentes. Y Gilbert... Bueno él era demasiado asombroso para el amor (o eso decía). No podía morir porque después de todo ¿quién cuidaría de Gilbird, entonces?  
Así que estaba decidido: El robo, **se haría.**

* * *

...

YYYY eso es todo! Ojala les gustee! Reviews? si? no? de acuerdo :( Si no, harán llorar a Franny y al borracho de Antonio.


End file.
